My invention utilizes a positive locking feature of the control bar and first an extension of spring to urge the control bar into a locking position to force a retaining pin into a locked position. In the prior art arrangement a spring directly forces a pin into a locked position. Conversely in my invention I use a second spring to retract the pin from locked position. I use a control bar to engage the retainer assembly a ball and pin, to force the pin into a positively locked position. In my arrangement my device does not use the same spring to maintain the pin in locked position. My arrangement presents a number of advantages.
One advantage is the use of a transverse spring to push the pin through the control bar into the locked position. The axial spring is a larger and less fatigue-prone spring.
Another advantage is that the locking motion is generated by the axial spring in a direction perpendicular to the direction of motion of the locking pin.
Another advantage is that in the locked position, the pin is held in place by the contact of solid elements rather than by spring pressure of a spring. The solid components are less prone to fatigue than said springs used in prior art devices.
Another advantage of my invention is that removal of sockets for changing is simplified.
Another advantage of my invention is that it facilitates the placement of sockets on the tool for use or when changing sockets.